And it all started with a camping trip
by Klahmsauce
Summary: This is a rewrite of an old story I did. So, it's not super original, but I did change some stuff. You'll see. Here's the actual summery. It was just a normal camping trip for the teens, until a strange girl shows up. What's her deal, anyways?
1. Chapter 1

** And I'm Baaaack. Took me long enough, eh? Well, here you go. This is a rewrite of another story I did a while back. So, like always, I don't own httyd, blah blah, only the PCs and the plot are mine, blah blah blah. You know the drill. And again, like always, if you want to see something in this story, or I messed up with spelling or something, you've gotta tell me. I'm not a mind reader. And I will always do my best to incorporate everyone's ideas. Yeah, ok, here's the chapter.**

I fly through the air on my dragon, and look back one last time at what used to be my home. Oh well. I pull my cloak so that it covers me completely, and pull up the hood. I grin, because my cloak makes me pretty much invisible. My name is Tala and I've just escaped from my home.

Let me explain a bit. When I was about ten, I found a dragon in the woods. I eventually named her Leyna, meaning "conceal". She's a Changewing, one of the hardest dragons to find. Not because they're rare, but because they can pretty much turn invisible. After a while she finally started to trust me, and let me help her. She had been hit in one of the dragon raids, and had a tear in her wing, as well as some other cuts. It all needed stitches. When I first tried to fix it, she clawed me, causing some "problems". Then I learned about the wonder of dragon nip, and used it to pretty much knock her out. Problem solved. There were some...complications with having a dragon in the area I lived in. So, now I'm flying away from my home. Yay. That's pretty much my story.

It's a good thing I got this finished in time, right Leyna? Other wise I would've looked pretty silly up here. You can do your thing now." Leyna disappears and, between that and my cloak, leaves no trace that there was ever anyone here.

We fly towards an island that the I've heard about. People say that on this island everyone trains dragons. "Maybe I won't have to worry about being driven out of the village because of my wings." I say to my dragon. It took forever to get her to trust me, and there were some pretty huge "side effects". More on that later. After about 3 hours of flying, we finally reach our destination. Not that either of us are complaining about flying. Leyna hasn't been able to fly around like this for a while, because of her injuries, and I just love flying in general. Something about being up so high just makes me feel so happy, for some reason.

As we fly over the island, I spot what looks like smoke from a camp fire, and decide to investigate. "Can we land there please? After I get off go fishing or something, ok? I bet you're really hungry." Leyna snorts in a dissatisfied way. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But I'll be fine, they can't catch me if they can't see me, right?" She grunts, and lands near the smoke. Gods, she so over protective. "Just try and say close enough that you can hear me in case something goes wrong, ok? Yeah, ok, bye." I hop onto the ground and immediately lose track of Leyna, as she's still camouflaged. Oh well.

I walk off in the direction of the smoke, taking great care not to make too much noise. As I get closer I see that, to my luck, there sits 7 teens about my age, around a fire. And I almost squeal with excitement when I see the dragons sitting near the teens. I quickly study each dragon, noticing that none of them are like mine. I see a Deadly Nadder, a Hideous Zippleback, a Monsterous Nightmare, a Gronckle and...wait a sec. Is that a Night Fury?! I can't believe it! It's probably a good thing I didn't bring Leyna. Apparently Changewings don't like other dragons. I take off my cloak, and store it at the bottom of my satchel, making sure I hide it under the false bottom. It's mostly so if someone goes through my bag they don't dump it out and lose it. I step into the fire light, and clear my throat.

"Uh, hi! Am I on Berk? Do any of you know a guy named Hiccup, or where I can find him? I-" I start to ask, but am interrupted as almost everyone one around the fire points a weapon at me.

"Yeah, you're on Berk. Who are you and what do you want?" Asks one of the two other girls there.

"Um, my name is Tala." I reply. "I've traveled for a while to get here, I don't want to hurt anyone."

One of the boys stands up. He's about 4 centimetres taller that me, with brown hair and green eyes. "Well, ok gang. So, you can probably put down your weapons now. She says not going to hurt us." He says.

"Hiccup, remember what happened last time we just _trusted _someone?" Says the girl . She has blond hair, and is holding an axe like she's going to throw it at me soon.

"What do you mean, Astrid?" Replies the boy who I assumes is Hiccup. At least I found him. "*cough* _Heather _*cough* says one of the other teens. Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"Ok, that was one time! Are you always going to bring it up!?" He exclaims, turning his back on me to argue with the other teens.

The other girl, Astrid, says "Hiccup, we can't just trust her. Look, it's getting dark. We'll keep her here tonight and bring her back to the chief tomorrow, ok?" She put down her axe and gets some rope.

"Ok, sure. But what's the rope for?" He asks. Astrid tosses him the rope.

"She might run off in the middle of the night.", she explains.

"Hey, wait a sec! when do you plan on asking me about this!?" I yell at them.

One of the other boys speaks up. He sounds nervous, although I'm not sure why. _He's _not the one of to be tied up. "Well, you see, you might be a spy! We had almost the same thing happen before this, where a girl named Heather was "shipwrecked", and she turned out to be a spy. So we probably shouldn't trust you yet." Yeah, ok. That makes sense, I guess.

"Fine. I guess that makes sense. I probably wouldn't have trust you guys if something like that happened to me." I reply.

Hiccup walks up to me and says "Hey, sorry, I've got to do this. Uh, can you come search her, Astrid?" He says. She comes over, finds my dagger, and takes my bag. She dumps it all out

(that's exactly what the false bottom was for!) and searches through the stuff. It's just some food and water, so she puts it back. One of the other guys comes over and says "hey, babe. Why were you looking for _him" _here he nods his head at Hiccup "when you could be looking for _me" _and gestured at himself. Yuck

Astrid walks up behind him and hits him, then orders him to make sure I don't try and get away, while Hiccup ties me to a tree. I sit down in front of a smallish tree, and Hiccup ties my hands behind it. I make sure to hold them in a way to allow some slack when I move them to a more comfortable position (all though it pretty much impossible to be comfortable in my situation). He fumbles a bit with the rope, and mutters a few curses. I hold back a laugh. Then the other guy, (Snotlout, and think one of the other called him) leans up against another tree, and winks at me. I look down at his feet, raise my eyebrows, look him in the eyes and sarcastically say, "Nice socks." He quickly glances down and I snicker. There was nothing wrong with his socks. Talk the little victories where you can get them, I guess. He started grumbling and walked away.

Hiccup finishes tying the rope, and walk back over. "We'll take you to my dad tomorrow, ok? Try and get some sleep." He says. Right. I test the rope. Yeah, I can totally get out of this if I want. Thank gods for small hands. Astrid whispers something to him, and then sits down near me, probably to keep watch. The rest of them go to sleep. I settle down as well, and quickly doze off. Not that I would be able to sleep for very long...

**wow, mysterious much? I think maybe I screwed up with the kids personalities a bit, but I think I nailed Snotlout. Also, that "nice socks" thing isn't mine, it's from a book called Unwind. Super good and i definitely recommend it. Also, Tala is using this trick where you sort of hold your arms in a way that when you relax them you usually have enough slack to get your hands out of the ropes, but it still looks like you're tied up pretty good if the person doing the thing isn't paying attention. Over 'n out.**

***edit* so, I back again. I changed a few thing in this chapter, and I plan on actually writing the next one over the next few days (or tonight - who even knows at this point). I think what I'm going to do is write out the story and not really worry about quality, and then once I've got it all uploaded I'll go back and edit it so it doesn't suck as much. Also, I'm gonna be changing Tala's name so if anyone has name they like I'm taking suggestions. Originally her name had something to with her stuttering but I decided it doesn't really fit in with her personality if she stutters all the time, so I got rid of that. Also it's a pain to write so there's that. Anyways, sorry for being away for like a year, I had some stuff going on that I needed to sort out. In conclusion, I'll be uploading chapter pretty fast but they might not be very good quality, and then once the story is done I'll go fix that. Also it's not really going to follow that last one I wrote at all. Over 'n out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**So, I forgot the mention that this is sort of set during the tv series, sometime after the episode with heather. It's not really going to follow the series, for a while, but I might do something with the one on Netflix in the second story. Maybe. Also, I am aware that there's inconsistencies in this but they're all there for a reason and everything will be explained eventually. I promise. Unless I forget about them. There is one thing that won't be answered until the sequel to this (which I am already planning) so you might have to wait and see for that one. Sorry. Also I'm still using Tala for her name for the time being but I'm going to change that once I find a better name (hint you should suggest some). I left a note in the last chapter if anyone wants to go read that. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

The second I woke up, I realized falling asleep in the first place had been a bad idea. You remember those "side effects" I mentioned, from when Leyna's blood got into my cut? Well, Astrid was now staring straight at those side effects, her eyes wide like she looking at the devil, or, I dunno, a teenage girl with changewing wings-and-a-tail growing out of her back, which up until now had been invisible. (Let me give you a hint: it's not the first one). I guess something about dragon blood mixing with mine made me grow wings and a tail over the next few months ( I don't recommend the experience. It hurt a lot and I was hiding in my room the whole time trying to pass it off as a really bad cold.) So yeah, I've got wings. Yay. That's always fun. Until the person guarding you snaps out of whatever trance she was in and sort of looks like she might kill you. So of course there's only one thing to do. Beg.

"Astrid you can't tell anyone one please if anyone were to find out before they trust me they might kill me you have to promise not to tell anyone." I started babbling, not even realizing I might wake up the others. Thankfully Astrid is pretty good at that whole thinking thing.

"Shhh, you'll wake everyone else up! Of course I won't tell anyone, if I can keep a whole dragon a secret I'm sure a few wings won't be a problem." She whispered in reply. "Now I understand why you came here, you figured that since we train dragons no one would care about the wings, right? I'm sure hiccup would be amazed by them, we should at least tell him!"

"Nononono, you can't tell anyone! Seriously, what if he's not ok with it! Everyone has a limit to how much weirdness they can handle!" I answered. Honestly I'm surprised she's taking this so well. Maybe she plans on killing me once I trust her. Probably not though, right? It'll be fine, right? Astrid interrupted my thoughts before I could dwell to much on the probability of her killing me.

"Hey the sun's starting to come up, and Hiccup usually rises with it, so I would suggest doing whatever it is you do to hide those wings." Oh right. That's a thing.

"Uh, yeah I guess I should do that. Um, I just need some quiet for a second, it sort of hard to concentrate when there's talking and stuff." I replied, and then shut my eyes to concentrate all my thoughts on not having wings. After a few moments, I can sort-of-but-not-really feel my wings and tail disappear, as thought the light from the rising sun isn't hitting them and warming them up, or something. Astrid whistled.

"Wow that's pretty impressive. Sure would be useful to have those." She said, not bothering to whisper anymore.

"haha, yeah, it's great." I responded, probably not sounding super convinced. Thankfully, I was saved from talking about it more by a convenient Hiccup, waking up.

"Yyyaaaaawwwwn. Good morning, Astrid and Tala. Looks like it's going to a be a nice day for flying!" He said, sounding waaaaay too chipper for someone who woke up not even 3 seconds ago.

"Hey Hiccup, it's about time you woke up. Tala and I have been up for hours! You'll be bald to know that we talked, and I have decided that she poses no threat to Berk!" Replied Astrid.

"I would like to state for the record that I have not been up for hours, it's been half an hour at the most." I added. No way will I participate in this awful slander she is trying to inflict upon my name. What sane person would wake up hours before the sun?

"Oh, and what did you girls talk about?" Asked Hiccup, mostly ignoring me.

"You know, just girl stuff. Tala seems pretty ok to me though." Astrid said. Wow I sure hope no one noticed that look of extreme panic I'm sure I had for a few seconds there.

"Yeah, Tala also seems like she's right here and enjoys being a part of conversations about her." I interrupted, although it was probably extremely rude considering Astrid is keeping a huge secret for me not even 24 hours after we met. Oh well.

"Ah, sorry about that Tala. I'll just untie you now...oh." Hiccup started to say, stopping as I stoop up and handed him the rope.

"There'll be no need for that, I've got it under control! Thanks though." I said, trying not to laugh at the slightly bewildered look on his face.

"Looks like we've got to be working on your knot tying when we get back Hiccup. Speaking of which, we should probably head out soon." Astrid said, also trying (and failing) not to laugh.

"Oh yeah, I guess so. So, uh, Tala , are you planning on staying in Berk?" Asked Hiccup, looking sort of embarrassed.

"Yeah, if I'm allowed to! That is sort of why I came here." I replied. I sure hope I can stay, it would suck if I made Leyna fly all this way just to - "oh Thor, I completely forgot about Leyna, she must be frantic!" How could I forget about Leyna! She's going to be so mad when I find her.

"Who's Leyna? Is she a dragon? Where is she? What kind of dragon" Said Hiccup. Well, he suddenly looks more engaged in the conversation.

"Yeah, she's my dragon, I don't know where she is, she's changewing. She could be flying circles over top of us and we probably wouldn't know." I replied.

"No, changewings can't camouflage against the sky. Where did you leave her?"

"Uh, I dunno who you've been talking to but we flew the entire way here camouflaged. Like basically invisible." Seriously where did he get that from?

"Well, I've been talking to changewings, and watching them become visible the second they fly into open sky, also h..how were you camouflaged?" He asked, his voice starting to get higher in confusion.** (You know that thing hiccup does where he sort of stutters on some words when he gets agitated? And his voice get louder and higher? Yeah this is that.)**

"Alright, well just give me a sec and I'll show you, ok? Can I have my bag back?" I asked. Oh man, this is gonna blow them away.

"Uh, yeah, is just over here, give me a sec...aaaand here it is!" Said Hiccup, going and getting my bag from over by his dragon. I pretended to dig around in a bit, and then opened up the secret bottom and pulled out the cloak, and a whistle I had made, making sure Hiccup and Astrid couldn't see what I was doing.

"Do you want to wake the others up?" I asked. I'm not really sure what time they all normally wake up at.

"No, they all usually sleep in a lot more than me. I'm actually a little surprised Astrid's already up." Replied Hiccup.

"I had the first and last shift for watching her, remember?" Said Astrid.

"Alright, so, a no on waking up the others. Well then, prepare to be amazed!" I said, as I got ready to put the cloak on. "I will now summon a dragon out of thin air!" Hey, I can be dramatic if I want! I threw on the cloak and disappeared,(Astrid went a little berserk and Hiccup just sort of stood there looking shocked) and then got out my whistle. A while ago I had discovered that there are some high pitched noises that dragon can here, but human can't (same with the dogs back home, actually), so I made a whistle that only made one of those noises. It's took a while to get the right pitch, but I eventually figured it out. Anyways, I blew 3 short blasts on the whistle, which was Leyna and mine's code for 'come here, but stay camouflaged'. After a few seconds, I heard a flapping noise, and a 'whumf' sound that signified she had landed. I ran over to about where I heard the noise, and began to sort of flail my arms around in a way that would have looked silly if I was visible. Eventually I found her, which probably only happened because her dragon hearing could hear all the rustle-y noises the cloak was making. I climbed on her back (a very difficult feat when you can't see your dragon) gave her the signal to turn visible, and pulled my cloak off dramatically. Astrid immediately calmed down and stopped looking for things to throw her axe at (all though she had woken everyone else and all the dragons up by then - the humans were all looking around groggily and rubbing their eyes, the dragons, after sniffing the air a bit, didn't look concerned at all) and Hiccup ran over and started asking questions.

"Woah, that was so cool! You sort of had me worried for a sec, I thought you were going to run off, but wow! How did you do that invisible thing! How did your dragon know to come here? Also she's is different from the other changewings if she can camouflage against the sky!"

"Haha, thanks. Sorry for worrying you, I'm offended at how little faith you have in me, I made a cloak out of changewing skin that Leyna shedded, I made a whistle that only dragons can hear, and wow! I though all changewings could do that!" I answered, half laughing the whole time. Wow, that kid can talk fast when he wants! I got down off of Leyna to show him and Astrid the cloak and the whistle (well, not _show _the cloak, since you can't see it), and the whistle really seemed to amaze them both. They both liked the cloak too, but Astrid seemed more interested in the military application. After a couple minutes of that, they explained to the others everything that had happened since Hiccup had woken up, and then properly introduced me to everyone. There was Fishlegs, who seemed really nervous about everything, but at the same time really excited to study Leyna and see if he could figure out why she was different from other changewings, the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, who I hope I only ever have to talk to together because I'm not sure which is which, and Snotlout, who keeps alternating between flirting with me and flirting with Astrid (yuck). They all agreed to cut their camping trip short to go back to Berk (honestly I think Hiccup and Astrid were the only ones who wanted to be out there in the first place, the others were packed almost as soon as Hiccup mentioned that they might have to leave early). And so, after everything had been put away, we left for their town.

**So there you go. Second chapter. I hope I won't be making a habit of uploading one chapter per year but you never know. Yeah, so, if you have ideas for names that'd be good. Um. Yeah. Anyways, I think I'm going to try to update every weekend. So I'll see you then. Over n out!**


End file.
